A Burning Need
by Da'Burgh73
Summary: What is currently a "Friends With Benefits" relationship could quite possibly turn into something else. But do the two hunters want that, and will it happen amidst a coming demonic invasion? AUTHORS NOTE: Very minimal OOC, none with with Dante. R&R!
1. Another Day

**_A Burning Need_**

_Chapter 1: Another Day_

Adorned in his crimson leather jacket and other daily apparel, Dante sat at his desk, shuffling through his papers. Enzo sat across from him, unable to explain to the hybrid why there was such a shortage of jobs.

"So there hasn't been any demon sightings in the past month?" Dante asked.

"Not one. You're the only one who seems to mind, though."

"Well, they are my source of income." Dante propped his feet up on the desk. "Maybe they've finally realized if they come around here the chances are I'm gonna' shove my sword up their asses."

"Well, that's just weird."

"It's a figure of speech, you stupid-ass deggo."

"OK, the Italian jokes are getting old."

"So is my shortage of money."

"Get a job?"

"Suck my dick?"

"Maybe later."

Dante rolled his eyes, and popped open one of the magazines laying on his desk.

"Hey, you got a ten so I can buy a pizza?"

Enzo only laughed.

"Fine, get the hell out of my office then."

"Alright, I'm gonna' go make some money. Money that I can buy things with. How's that sound, smart-ass?"

"What are you gonna' do, kill some Tatagglias? Become Godfather to someone's baby? Make a big-ass pot of spaghetti?"

"Fuck you, Dante." Enzo said as he walked out the door.

"Love you, too, Enzo."

Another hour slowly crawled by for Dante. He didn't even have fun drinking anymore because he only liked to drink with other people. One of the very few time periods someone would find his fridge full of beer and his cabinet full of liquor. Grain alcohol was starting to seem like a good idea, though. Maybe just get plastered and pass out, and by the time he wakes up, maybe they'll be a job. Unlikely. He went back to his magazine, which was almost finished. Anymore, he barreled through them. He had to subscribe to new magazines because he'd finish the ones he had so quickly. The only problem was he didn't have any money left.

"Fuck this."

He picked up Ebony and started shooting at the home-made bulls eye on the far wall. He put all ten rounds dead center. Then, he simply tossed the gun back onto the desk, and tried to doze off into a peaceful sleep.

Then, his phone rang.

Not one ring went by before Dante hastily picked up the phone.

"Devil May Cry."

"Hey, Dante."

"Lady!" He said, over-enthused. "My God, am I glad to hear you. Please tell me you have us a job."

"No. I'm sorry to bug you, I just..." Dante heard her sigh on the other end. "I need to see you again."

Dante closed his eyes, smiled, and breathed his own sigh, only his was of happiness.

"Sure thing, babe. Come on over."

Lady hung up the phone after saying her very temporary goodbyes to Dante.

She couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty and ashamed of herself. Just the thought of going over to Dante's had her most secret spot breaking out in wetness. She never could figure out why she couldn't control herself. She felt horrible for using Dante the way she did, making him satisfy her womanly needs whenever she needed him to. Then again, she was certain that he didn't mind.

She had just gotten out of the shower after getting herself ready. She always wanted to be perfect for Dante when they had these nights with each other. She washed for nearly a half-an-hour, and thoroughly shaved herself, in all areas. She knew how much Dante loved her body, but especially her well kempt, and outlandishly sensitive pussy. It drove him crazy, actually.

As she walked outside and hopped on her bike, the events that lead to these nights came back to her, and they played in her mind as she sped on down the road.

It was about six months ago. Lady had begun to develop urges beyond her imagination. It was due largely in part to her being around Dante all the time. His sex appeal was really starting to draw Lady's attention, and he only made it worse once he realized it. It was the beginning of summer, and at every opportunity he had, he'd be shirtless. Lady would always be caught glaring at his physique. As time went on, she thought more and more about her partner. The fact that she was still a virgin didn't help either. She wanted him so bad, but refused to give herself to him.

At least for a moment.

Things escalated beyond her control one day. She went to Dante's one day with a job, only he wasn't at his desk. She made her way up the stairs to the door of his room. Upon opening it, she saw a stark naked Dante walking from the shower, drying his face with a towel. She saw everything, and couldn't stop staring, more so the regions south of the waist. She nearly came at the mere sight of Dante's enormous manhood, and bolted out of the door before anything else could happen. Dante didn't even know she was there until he heard the rumbling down the stairs.

"Who's there?" She heard him say at the top of his stairs.

She paid no mind, and ran outside to jump on her bike and fly down the road.

A few hours went by and nightfall finally came around. She went back to Dante's to try to give him the job again. There was another car outside now, and once again, Dante wasn't at his desk. As she slowly walked towards the staircase, she heard Dante's voice.

"Trust me babe, you're gonna' love this."

"No, Dante, don't, it's too big." She heard a female voice say.

"Just relax."

Silence, and then the loudest moan Lady had ever heard.

"Oh, Dante!" The woman screamed.

The screaming only continued and grew louder as Dante kept going. Normally, Lady would have left in disgust. That night, though, upon hearing that woman cry Dante's name from what he was doing to her, Lady felt an unbelievable feeling in her lower extremities. She snaked her hand beneath her skirt and panties to feel her womanhood leaking like a faucet. As lousy as she knew it would make her feel, she plopped herself down on the couch, and inserted her right index finger into her valley. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she started to pump into herself. As loud as her moans were, she was sure neither of them could have heard it. As the episode above continued, Lady inserted her middle finger and upped her pace, now grinding her hips into herself.

"Ohh..." She moaned.

She kept going until she finally hit orgasm, sending her sticky fluids all over Dante's couch.

"Ahh!" She yelled.

She heard the two stop above, and didn't even take time to clean herself up. She got her keys back out and ran out of the door for the second time in one day.

Then, weeks later, the dreams started. After fantasizing about him for so long, the hybrid finally made his way into Lady's sleep. She would dream of him mercilessly ravishing her, sending her to absolute ecstasy. If one would be watching her while she had these dreams. they would see her shaking and convulsing every few seconds. Then, when the climax in her dream finally happened, she would wake up mid orgasm, screaming into her empty room. Sitting up, shaking, breathing and sweating heavily, she would feel her panties completely soaked with cum.

She couldn't stand it anymore.

It was time for her to sake her lust.

**OK, I've been thinking about writing this piece for awhile. It's gonna' be pretty long, so there's plenty to look forward to. This will be as least OOC as I can do while keeping to the story. Chapters will be longer, too. I was just getting the first one out there. It would have been here a few days earlier, but some shit just got in the way. Tons of school work, mostly. I also had an extremely successfully celebrated 4/20. I'll tell you all this, two grams of midis in one big ass slider will fuck you up by itself. But when you put kief on top of every new hit that you take, and you're taking those hits out of a nearly three foot tall perculator bong (bong with a female down stem apart from the slider itself), the ability to see, hear, smell, and think clearly all go away. That wasn't even all I smoked that day. Also, that crazy ass triple overtime Pens game had me busy. Couldn't just close it out, could they? Oh well, hopefully they end that shit tonight. SKO' PENS! SKO' WINS!**


	2. Dante's Memory

**Story isn't doing too bad. So far only one favorite, but I would really like a few more reviews. Trying to keep the grammatical errors to a minimum, but that wEEEEEEEEEd's fucking up my grammatical skills (what motherfucking grammatical skills?). Seriously, I never used to fuck up words like I do now. Even when I talk. I had an epic one the other day. I had some on a scale and I say, "Holy shit, this gram weighs a bud!" Ahhhh, terrible, but not nearly as terrible as Crosby breaking his fucking stick off of the goal post. That motherfucker better score a goal in the next game, or else... I don't know, but I'm sure there's some drunk crazy-ass sitting at the Dirty-O in Oakland screaming, "IFFAT CROSBY DON'T SCORE A GOAL INNA' NEX GAME, I'MA KILL 'AT FUGGIN' JAGOFF!" Because that's how us western Pennsylvanians are. All we do is spit, swear, and watch sports. And drink. Enjoy!**

**_A Burning Need_**

_Chapter 2: Dante's Memory  
_

Dante got up from his desk among hanging up the telephone, and headed upstairs. He himself was also one to shower whenever he and Lady were getting together. Making his way into the shower, he still, after all this time, couldn't quite determine how he felt about the whole situation between he and Lady. For the longest time, they had been good friends, but any more than the occasional flirt resulted in no less than a full clip of shells flying past his head. He did feel a bit guilty, taking advantage of Lady's needs the way he did. But at the same time, if it wasn't him, it would probably be some ass-hole who Lady didn't even know. Dante never instigated either. He always waited until Lady wanted to, and never thought of pressuring her into it. Still, it boggled his mind how Lady, who had always been cold as ice, one day decided to give herself to Dante out of nowhere. He still remembered that day, very vividly. Hell, who wouldn't? It was, after all, one of the most incredible experiences he had ever had.

98 degrees, and humidity out the ass. It was another blistering hot summer day in the city, and Dante and Lady were getting to take it all in as they searched for a small group of demons they had been hired to take care of. Both were sweating like pigs, and Lady could hardly keep herself focused. Dante was actually starting to get irritated by Lady constantly staring at him.

"Hell, if you wanna' look at me that much, I'll just put pictures of myself into a calendar for you."

"Shut up, Dante!" Lady snapped. Every remark from Dante made her feelings intensify. "God, you're just such an a-"

Dante raised up Ebony and fired three shots right past Lady's skull, sending a rather large demon falling to Lady's feet. Lady quickly responded, withdrawing her guns and spraying the "small" group of demons with led. Both moved about quickly among the attacking demons, neither of them getting touched. Both had been doing this for too long for it to even be mildly difficult. But that didn't stop them from sweating buckets in the heat. After a few more series of bullets, the two hunters had dispersed their prey. Both were drenched head to toe in their own perspiration. Now, it was Dante who was taking a keen interest in how Lady looked. The sweat glistened off her body, forcing Dante to eye up every curve.

"What?" Lady said, breathing heavily.

Dante had to snap himself out of it.

"I'm sorry, Lady, just..." he started. "Damn, you look good."

This was all Lady needed to hear. She needed to know that Dante was interested as well. The truth was, though, that Dante had been "interested" ever since he first saw Lady. Somewhere along the way, he just decided to stop trying to get into Lady's pants. Now, it was different. Now, Lady needed this, and she was going to get it.

She walked over to Dante, and instead of punching him in the gut, which is what Dante expected for his remark, she pushed him up against the wall, and planted her lips on his. Dante quickly had to re-asses whether this was reality, or if he had had too much to drink last night, and this was just another one of his fantasies involving Lady. This was real alright. He could tell by his ferocious heart beat, and how his hands were already shaking. Dante could have any other whore that hung out around Love Planet that he wanted, but Lady... Lady was a wild colt that Dante always wanted to tame. Having Lady was something that he always wanted, and now, it was finally happening. He knew it was because of how Lady was feeling, but he never expected her to give in. He didn't care, though. He was going to enjoy this, no matter what.

Dante responded by shoving his tongue down Lady's throat, which she quickly tried to devour. She pressed herself up against him even tighter, as the ever-growing bulge in his pants became too much to bare, causing him to moan into her hair as she planted hot kisses on his neck. He gripped her blouse hard with both hands, so eager to remove Lady from her bondage. The sweat was making them stick to each other as Lady removed Dante's jacket and shirt, his mouth now hungrily invading her neck, sucking and biting on her warm, sensitive flesh. Whimpers were now escaping her lips as he had successfully removed her blouse, and now focused on her bra. His hands shook so badly that he couldn't even remove the holster of those two beautiful twins he had stroked himself to so many times before, causing her to lend her aid. He had to take a deep breath as she successfully unhooked her bra and it began to slide off of her shoulders. As the white piece of cloth fell to the floor of the back alley they were in, Dante's gaze became transfixed upon Lady's large, milky breasts. He pushed his face in between them as he started to kiss and suck on them, running his hands all over Lady's body, feeling up her well-toned back, her flat stomach, and her smooth, creamy white thighs. Shock waves coursed through Lady's body as she tugged on Dante's platinum hair. She yanked his head from in between her hills and brought him in for another kiss. Both moaned their hot breaths into each others mouths, their tongues doing an outstanding job of caressing each other. Lady then withdrew, and began to submerge, licking her way down Dante's chiseled physique to his waist line, where she felt him shudder once she got there. She undid Dante's pants and placed her fingers inside the waistline of his boxers. She slowly slid them down to his ankles, leaving his massive, throbbing erection staring her in the face. She nearly passed out at the mere sight of it. Gripping it with both hands, she began to lick circles around the tip of his large member, creating a loud moan that she had never heard from him. She continued licking and squeezing until she tasted the first droplet of pre-cum. Then, she inched closer to him, and encased his entire length with her mouth. She started to suck and pump wildly, making Dante plant his hands on the wall for support as his legs were now shaking. Every new movement resulted in a louder groan from Dante as this was better than anything he had ever experienced before.

"Oh, God, Lady, please, don't stop." He said as he gripped her hair.

He could feel the smile form on Lady's face as she started to move even faster, making Dante nearly scream. His gasps made it evident that he was about to burst, and Lady removed mouth from his shaft, and started to harshly stroke him. One last deep inhale, and Dante shot his load all over the wall, now screaming from his orgasm. He fell forward, resting his head on the wall, his stomach ferociously moving in and out at his heavy breathing. Lady resurfaced, meeting him in a gaze that let her know that he had just been floored by what she did. Now, it was her turn. She unbuttoned her skirt, and slid her soft white panties down off of her ankles, leaving her now as bare as her lover. She wrapped her right leg around his left, forcing her leaking pussy onto his thigh, letting him know how much she wanted it. After a few moments of recuperating and another series of hot kissing, Dante slowly moved his manhood in position to penetrate Lady. As the head of his shaft made contact with Lady's opening, she let out a loud moan. It was then that Dante realized that she was a card carrying member of the V Club, and his grin took an evil, sadistic turn.

"I'm about to make you scream my name so the whole fucking city can hear."

Lady only moved closer, and Dante shoved his entire cock deep into Lady's waiting valley. She seized up and lost her breath, the type of breath loss when you fall into a lake of freezing water. Her eyes were wide as saucers, as upon regaining her breath, she let out an enormous cry of pain and pleasure. Dante lifted her onto his hips, and starting rocking into her. She was so tight Dante initially had trouble moving inside her. Every single thrust made Lady lose her mind as his shaft crushed her womanhood . Her moans echoed city blocks down, as her cum was already flowing onto Dante's length. He hasted his pace and upped his force, nearly nailing her to the wall, pinning her in a way that gave her the most pleasure possible. Her walls contracted around Dante's manhood like a suffocating vice, making him grunt with every stroke. Lady's eyes rolled back into her head as she felt an enormous orgasm coming.

"Dante... I... I.... AHHHH! DANTE!!!"

A few more powerful thrusts, and Lady shot a tidal wave of hot sticky sweet cum all over Dante. Her body convulsed in a way it never had before, as the orgasm exited her fully. She again gasped when Dante removed himself from her.

"Dante..." She began. "That... that was... oh my God."

Dante still hadn't yet reached his second climax, but he did quickly think of a way to do it. He brought her in, then shot his hands around her waist to squeeze her ass. If there was one part of Lady's appearance that Dante loved more than her tits, it was her beautiful, busty, bubble-butt. So round and juicy. He kneaded her cheeks for a few more moments, then flipped her over and pushed himself onto her, forcing her up against the wall. He rammed his cock into her ass without warning, and started to hump her like an animal. She was already crying out loud as Dante continued to please himself at the expense of her wonderful ass, squeezing the holy hell out of her tits as he went, rubbing her nipples until they were hard as rocks. Lady's hands were planted firmly on the wall as her second orgasm came upon her, forcing her to shoot more of her fluids onto the wall.

"Holy shit!" She yelled.

Dante kept going for a few more moments until his second load finally came, as he shot it into Lady's ass.

"Jesus Christ!" He screamed.

The two stayed in their stance for an eternity, not wanting to move due to high amounts of exhaustion and ecstasy.

"Dante..." Lady started, still breathing heavily. "Why did we wait so long to do this?"

Dante laughed.

"I don't know, but I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did."

"Oh, you have no idea."

She snaked her hand around to bring his face to hers for another kiss. Only a few seconds into it, and they both heard, "Freeze! Police!"

Their thought processes; "Oh, shit."

Both looked to see a state cop making his way towards them, and without gathering any of their clothes, hauled ass out of the alley. Of course for Lady, the first time she had sex had to coincide with the first time she went streaking. As they both ran butt-ass naked down the streets, people looking at them from every area, Lady screamed out, "I FUCKING HATE YOU, DANTE!"

"Yeah, yeah, you can shoot me when we get back. Now shut the fuck up and run!"

**OK, next chapter we'll get back to real time. Oh yeah, PENS WON TONIGHT! O_o, series at 2-1. Oh, Lord Stanley, Lord Stanley, give me the brandy. Doin' Time by Sublime is fucking AWESOME! Reviews, por favor! PEACE!  
**


	3. Deeper Feelings

**Gah, the fucking Pens lost. No more games at The Igloo. Great, now I have to root for... ......... The Pirates... ...................... Yeah, actually, fuck that, I'm not even putting my faith in a team that loses 20-0. Sko' Stillers!... with your creepy-ass quarterback, WOOO! Oh, if you guys haven't watched Zack and Miri Make a Porno yet, please do. You'll laugh your asses off. "Can I get a cup of coffee, black?" "Can't you see we talkin', white?"  
**

_**A Burning Need**_

_Chapter 3: Deeper Feelings_

The cold water from the shower head woke Dante from his trance. He quickly hopped out of the icy shower and made his way into his room. His boxers were the only article of clothing he had the willingness to put on before he plopped down on his bed. Staring at his ceiling, he continued to ponder his situation with Lady. A thousand thoughts about her raced through his mind. Could there really be a possibility of love between them? Love was something Dante hadn't felt for anyone since his mother died. He thought he may have felt some for Vergil. He did, after all, shed tears when his brother fell into the pit of Hell. He hadn't given him a thought since, though, and wasn't entirely too upset about losing him. Vergil was, after all, a power-hungry bastard who, if he was still here, would most likely be doing exactly what he was doing before. Trish was more of a mother figure to Dante, always nagging him about something. Her companionship was fine, but Lady... there was just something about her that attracted Dante more than any other women had attracted him. She was by far the toughest human he'd ever known. None of the others would even think about putting their lives on the line like she did. There was nothing that could phase her, but she seemed to need Dante more and more as of late. Dante knew she couldn't just want sex this much.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his bedroom door swing open. There she was, standing soaked from the storm outside. Dante didn't even notice the heavy rain and thunder and lightning he was so involved in his thoughts. He got up from his bed, and walked over to give Lady a warm embrace.

"Hey, babe." He said softly.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you."

This brought a smile to the hybrid's face.

"You too."

He planted a kiss on her lips, then started to place more of them on her neck as he rubbed her arms and shoulders. Lady was already tossing her head back and whimpering. This was what Lady loved the most about her evenings with Dante. He was never one to rush things. He always took time to be sensitive for her. He always made her feel like a woman. He laid her onto his bed, and continued his sensual treatment of her. His hands were already making quick work of her clothes as he knew she loved to be free of bondage. As he slid off her skirt and panties, she went ot work on her blouse and her bra. Once she was free of clothing, Dante noticed that her nipples were already completely erect, and her valley was already wet.

"Guess you really have missed me, huh?"

Lady only responded with a look of desperation that let Dante know that he was in complete control.

"Close your eyes, babe."

Lady obeyed. The seconds that went by felt like hours. She gripped the sheets in anticipation for what Dante was about to do to her, because she knew it would be special. It always was. As her mental image of Dante below her crotch filled her mind, she felt him rubbing the inside of her thighs. A shudder escaped from her toned body as she breathed heavily through her clenched teeth. After another eternity of waiting, Lady's body shook and convulsed violently once she felt Dante's slivering tongue lick her entire opening slowly.

"Ohh..." She moaned as she gripped the sheets even tighter.

Dante smiled mischievously, and waited a few more moments. Then, he proceeded to give Lady another long, mighty lick.

"Ughnnnnn!" Lady moaned loudly as her body tensed

"Like that, my sweet?"

"Y... yes..." Lady whimpered.

"What was that?" Dante rammed his tongue into her cavern.

"Ohh! Oh, yes!"Dante lifted Lady's legs up on his shoulders, and started to eat Lady into ecstasy. His tongue slammed itself off of every sensitive square inch of Lady's tight walls, which were contracting with every second.

"Oh... God, Dante... Ahhh..." Lady had her back arched as she continued to toss her head.

Dante's tongue worked mercilessly until it tasted the first droplets of cum from Lady. Then, it worked even harder.

"Oh, fuck, Dante.... I'm.... I..." Lady moaned loudly as she tugged on his hair.

Dante hit the sweet spot, and after only a few moments, he was swallowing a tidal wave of Lady's essence.

"Holy fuck! Oh-OHHHHHHHH!" Lady screamed as she came, her body now in a near seizure.

Dante groaned as he drank in her cum.

"Mmm, you taste better than strawberry sundaes, babe."

Lady blushed madly at Dante's comment. A now shirtless Dante made his way back up to face Lady. He stared at her for a while, taking in her beauty. She looked so cute to him. Her disheveled hair, her mismatched orbs, which were showing something that attracted Dante to the extent of near madness.

"You look so beautiful, Lady."

Lady almost got choked up at Dante's comment, and reached her neck up to kiss Dante. The two were locked in this hot, sweet, passionate kiss that they could have stayed in forever. Anymore, they weren't having sex. They were making love. Dante downed his pants and boxers, his erect member ready for entry.

"Ready, babe?" He always asked. Even after months of sex, Lady still got wrecked by him every time.

"Yeah."

Dante slowly injected his length into Lady, as she tensed up violently as she always did. Again, she had to let out loud moans. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he started to rock slowly into her. With every thrust, he lowered his head to kiss Lady somewhere on her neck or mouth. His sweaty bangs brushed against hers as he continued to go, Lady whimpering and moaning all the while. He repositioned so more of his manhood was pushed into her pussy, and she dug her nails into his back. His hands went under to grope her sweet ass as his tongue now licked for her still erect nipples. Lady returned the favor as her hands were now squeezing his ass, and she kissed his physique at every chance he got. She pinched his ass then.

"Oh... so that's how you wanna' play?"

He started to up his pace and force. Lady was now yelling out obscenities as he continued. After a while, the feeling in her legs went away, and they fell off of Dante's waist and dangled there helplessly as Dante continued to crush her womanhood.

"Dante... Dante.... Dante!"

Dante gave one last mighty burst of energy as he felt her walls contract once again, and another coating of cum exploded all over his shaft and thighs.

"OH, DANTE!"

Dante kept going for a little while longer until his orgasm came. This one was so good for him, he couldn't even grunt. A moan escaped his lips that Lady had never heard before as he fell forward onto her.

"Lady... that was incredible."

"I could say the same thing for you, Devil-Boy." She smiled up at him.

He returned the smile, and after pulling out, resumed his kiss with her. The two dozed off to sleep shortly thereafter. If Lady could have had a portrait of her perfect scene, this would have been it. She laid flat on her stomach with Dante's arm draped across her back, her tucked underneath him. This was what she truly wanted.

A few blocks down was a party of college kids who had just finished up their finals and were unwinding from the academic year. Nothing that would differ from the standard party, lots of beer, whiskey and weed.

"Fuck yo' goddamn excuses. Twenty-five dollars, you buster."

"Man, you trippin'. I only got three grams. That's some bullshit."

In the other room was an NHL 10 tournament.

"Fuck! You're not falling for any of my shenanigans."

"That's because all you do is deke. Try passing for once, ya' jackass."

"Fine, but would you pass the blunt? Damn!"

A knock was heard on the door.

"Yo, someone get that door."

"Aight. Don't touch my jager."

The man answered the door, but nobody was there.

"...Hello?"

Nothing.

"Yo! Who's there?"

Then, out of nowhere, something grabbed him by the head and pulled him up to the sky.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone else in the room just stared.

"What is in this shit?" One man said as he stared at the blunt.

"It's just some Kush, man."

"Well, what the fuck was that?"

Then, the body of the man dropped from out of the sky and crashed into the ground. Again, they all stared.

One got up to see what had happened, and upon going to the door, saw the headless body of his friend.

He turned around to look at the rest of them with a pale face, unable to speak.

"What the fuck happened?"

Then, a fist punched its way through the mans back and stuck out of his chest. Everyone started screaming.

Dante and Lady were woken from their peaceful sleep by the sound and flashing of police cars screaming down the road.

"What the hell?" Lady yawned.

Dante got up to look out his window.

"Damn, there's ten cop cars goin' down the road."

He started to get dressed.

"What are you doing?"

"If it's a demon, I wanna' know about it."

"I'm coming, too."

"Alright, then hurry up."

The rain had slowed to a slight drizzle as Dante and Lady followed the convoy of police cars down to the small townhouse that was already adorned with yellow crime scene tape.

"What's the body count?" One officer asked.

"Twenty-six, but we think that some are missing. The owner of this place isn't among the bodies." Another said.

"Do you think he did it?"

"There's no way. We haven't found any weapons, just a shit ton of drugs and alcohol."

"So, do you think it was demons?"

"Probably."

"But we have the city on lock down. We'd have seen them."

"Then what the hell else could have done this?"

"What's goin' on here?" Dante asked as he and Lady approached.

"Hell, it was probably them."

Dante only grinned.

"Sorry, pal. Not my style."

"It wasn't these two. If anything, they'd have prevented it." The officer knew Dante and Lady.

"What happened?" Lady asked.

"A post-college-finals party, slash massacre."

"Did you find any demons?" Dante asked.

"Not one."

"Hey, chief!" Another officer said. "We got someone here."

"Bring her over."

A middle-aged woman made her way over with the other officer.

"Did you see what happened, miss?"

"I... I only saw the last few seconds of it. It was tearing everyone to shreds..."

She was clearly shaken.

"Please, if you saw anything else, tell us."

"... It had wings... It flew up into the sky with a few of the others."

"That explains why we didn't see any."

"Why would it take some of them, though?" Lady asked.

"I don't know."

"Need us to do anything?" Dante asked.

"Not at the moment. Go home and get some sleep. We'll call you if we get word on anything."

"Alright."

Dante and Lady got back into the car and headed back for Devil May Cry.

"What do you think it was?" Lady asked.

"I don't know. But I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

**Well, for my over-intelligent readers, you might be able to figure out what demon I plan on using for this story. If you do know, though, and want to confirm, message me. Don't post it on the reviews page and ruin it for everyone else. I'll drop more clues for you guys as time goes on. Peace!**


	4. Knowing The Enemy

**I have been thoroughly enjoying these last few weeks of not doing shit. No school, some work, LOTS of smoking. Passed all my classes, excited as shit about that. Next chapter will be here soon. Enjoy this for now.  
**

**_A Burning Need_**

_Chapter Four: Knowing The Enemy_

It was completely dark. Lady was running with no visibility. She didn't have a clue where she was or how to get out. She continued to run forward into the infinite darkness for what seemed like an eternity. She tried to scream, but her voice only let out a weak screech that was heard by nobody but herself. She rubbed her eyes to try to see anything at all, but again, she was greeted with absolute darkness. After a few more moments of frantic running, Lady felt herself begin to fall. She again tried to scream, but only produced more silence to accompany her in this abyss. She fell for what felt like forever, still screaming silence.

"Lady!" She heard.

"Lady, what's wrong?"

She sat up.

"Dante?"

"Lady, I'm right here."

Lady looked to her left to see Dante staring deeply at her. The storm had returned in full force. Thunder and lightning were crashing every few seconds. It was about 3:30 in the morning.

"What happened?" Asked Lady, who was covered with cold sweat and breathing heavily.

"I guess you had a nightmare. I went to the bathroom and all of a sudden you started screaming."

Lady couldn't figure out where the nightmare came from. She was sleeping fine, then, all of a sudden, the nightmare invaded her sleep. Was it because Dante had temporarily left? She thought that to be the strongest explanation. Why else woul she have woken up when Dante returned. She felt her heart jump at this confirmation. Did she really need him that much?

"I'm sorry." She sighed.

"It's fine, babe."

He wrapped his arms around her as he laid her back down. As she laid on her side, his arms draped around her, she took his hand in hers and squeezed.

He squeezed back.

The next day was a steady down-pour with a sky consisting of very dark clouds. It was one of those springs, almost like a second fall. Dante and Lady stayed slumbering in bed. The sound of the heavy rain only aided in their sleep, unlike the glare of the sun that woke Dante up every morning. Today, he and Lady were enjoying their rest... until _he_ got there.

"Hey, Dante!" Morrisons loud voice was heard after his thunderous knocks. "Wake up, we have some business!"

Dante grumbled loudly.

"Can't it wait, Morrison? We're trying to sleep." Dante looked at the clock which read 7:12. "Why are you even here?"

"No, it can't wait. I have a lead on what happened last night."

Only a mere five hours after it had happened.

"Don't you have any hobbies, Morrison?"

"Yeah, one of them's getting jobs for your stupid ass so you don't go bankrupt."

"Well, you've obviously done a great job at that." Dante snapped.

"Hey, it isn't my fault that you blow all of your money on pizza."

"Well, pardon me for wanting to eat every now-and-then."

"You have food delivered here from Gino's at least once everyday."

"So what? Every now-and-then can come a few times a day."

"Apparently. And, not to continuously beat a dead horse, but it's not the healthiest shit you could be eating."

"You're not beating a dead horse. You're beating a pile of bones that used to be a dead horse."

"He's right, though, Dante." Lady said as she sat up.

"Look, I'm well aware that it's greasy, cheesy, and covered with fattening shit, but it's also fucking delicious, so you can both kiss my ass." Dante plopped back down onto his bed.

"Come on, babe, wake up." Lady said.

"Yeah, babe, get your lazy ass up, babe." Morrison started.

"Shut up, Morrison. We'll be down in a bit. Go smoke a cigarette or something." Dante said.

"I will. Hurry up." Morrison started back down the stairs.

"I can't decide who I wanna' shoot more; him or Enzo."

Lady cracked a smile.

"They are pretty annoying, huh?"

"If you wanna' put it lightly."

"But so are you."

"And yet you put up with me."

"I'm tough enough to handle you, devil boy."

"That's a good excuse," Dante said as he rubbed his chin. "A more believable one would be that you just can't resist my charm." He grinned his evil smile.

"In your dreams, Dante."

"No, my sweet, I believe that's reality. You don't know what's in my dreams. But I know what's in yours."

Lady started to blush, and Dante's grin grew.

"Oh yeah, Trish told me all about, 'Oh... oh, Dante!' from when she stayed at your apartment for the week."

Lady kicked Dante in the chest.

"You ass-hole!"

"Damn, I never thought a woman would think about me so much I'd be in her sleep." He inched his way closer to her. "Do I really have that effect on you, Lady?" He whispered into her ear, making her blush even further.

"No..." She said.

"You're a terrible liar." He began to rub her stomach.

Dante's touch alone was enough to get Lady bothered. He caressed all around her navel and then his hands started to move south. Lady broke out in wetness and moaned as Dante's finger traced her tight opening.

"Hey, what are you two idiots doing? Get down here!"

"Shut up, Morrison!" Lady yelled.

Dante smiled. "Maybe we should save this for later."

Lady shot him a glare, but realized that business did come first, no matter how horny she was.

"Fine."

"Alright, let's get dressed and see what the hell he has for us." Dante said, a bit irritated.

Lady could see him mouth, "Cock blocking son-of-a-bitch." as he got dressed.

"So, what's the word?" Dante asked.

"One of my contacts up north gave me some information this morning around 5:00."

"In the mountains up north?"

"Yeah. He was just getting back from vacation this morning. He was on the road to his house when he saw a big brown truck pulled off to the side. When he got home, he said he heard some loud noises coming from where the truck was, noises that he thought may have been demons."

"Lady, when did that shit last night go down?"

"Bout' two in the morning." Lady said.

"Mountains are about two and a half hours away from here in a car..."

"That woman said it did have wings."

"Yeah, that really narrows it down on suspects." Dante laughed.

"No, I mean it could've flown there."

"The cops said it took a few bodies, though."

"Maybe the truck was here initially." Morrison said.

"Maybe. Only one way to find out for sure, though."

"Oh, do we really have to drive to the mountains?" Lady complained.

"Yes. I need money, and bagging this prick just might land me a nice pay day."

"Alright, well let's get going then."

"Alright. Morrison, hold down my shit."

"Fine, but I'm drinkin' your beer."

"I didn't expect you not to, cheap ass."

**OK, short, sweet, but fuck it, gotta' keep the suspense on.**


	5. Not Your Average Demon

**_A Burning Need_**

_Chapter Five: Not Your Average Demon_

"I love how that dick-head acts like he did anything when in reality all he did was receive a phone call and watch the morning news." Lady blurted.

Dante laughed. "Yeah, that cheap fuck'll do anything to convince me that he's worth how much I pay him."

"How long 'til we get there?"

"Long. Try to get some sleep."

Lady laid back into the seat of the car and popped in her headphones, hoping to get some sleep on the long ride up. She fell into slumber, the cool breeze from the open window helping her drift back into her dreams.

* * *

"OK, Lady, spill it." Trish barked.

"Spill what?" replied Lady.

"Well, look at you! You're glowing!"

Lady smiled, knowing that she couldn't keep it from Trish.

"I met someone."

"Finally! When do we get to meet him?"

"Well... you already know him."

"No..." Trish's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious."

Lady again only smiled.

"And after all that talk about, 'I'll never hook up with that ass-hole.'"

"I know, I know. But Trish... it was incredible."

"Jumpin' right in with the details, are we?" Trish smiled.

"It wasn't just that, though. When we were together, I don't know, we just felt..."

"Intimate?"

"...Yeah."

"Well, Lady, as much as you think it not possible, Dante does have a sensitive side. It's just buried underneath years of beer and pizza."

"Yeah, right."

"Lady, I know you don't want to believe that because of his arrogant bad-ass exterior, but deep down, he's still human, and he needs affection just like you do. You two are really all each other have."

"I know. It's just that... he's..."

"A demon. Well, hun, you're just gonna' have to get over that. There are plenty of good hearted devils out there. He's one of 'em. Has he ever done anything to prove otherwise?"

Lady paused in deep thought.

"You're right."

"Trust me, Lady, just give him a chance. You won't regret it."

* * *

Lady opened her eyes to see that they were pulling into a gravel driveway.

"Are we here?"

"Yeah."

She analyzed her surroundings; "Barn, stink, animals, small house, old-ass lookin' car. Oh, yay, a farm."

"Please tell me we're not staying here long." she said as she nearly gagged on the smell.

"I'ono'."

"Thanks, Dante, thanks for that re-assurance." she snapped as she got out and slammed the door.

"What the hell?, I thought you were supposed to be happy after a nap."

He hopped out and followed her to the door of the house. The screen door was closed but the main door was open. She knocked thrice.

"It's open!" she heard a yell.

They entered and stepped upon a creaking wood floor. There was a heavy smoke and smell in the air.

"Man," Dante said. "It smells like a Goddamn Bob Marley concert in here."

They walked into the living room, where one was sitting and the other was passed out.

"Damn, who are you, ya' big-ass motherfucker?" he said.

"We're the response to your complaint about a possible demon." Dante said.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't think you'd be here so soon. Name's Aaron." he said as he went to shake Dante's hand.

"Dante." he shook back.

"Lady." she said as she extended her hand.

"Lady, nice to meet you. Have a seat guys."

"So, this demon been causing problems?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, it started about a month ago. We noticed every few days we'd lose a cow or two, and there's no way they get passed the fence. Then, just last week, we saw him on one of the scarecrow stands."

"What'd he look like?"

"Well, from a distance it looked just like us. All dark clothes, kind of raggedy, had an old-ass lookin' hat on. I thought it was just a poacher at first. Then, without warning, this idiot fires his .06 and hits him right in the fuckin' head. It flailed around for about five seconds before it must have leaped twenty-some-odd feet in the air. Then, the fucker just grows wings and flies away."

"Well, it sounds like this is our guy." Lady said before looking at Aaron's brother who was still half passed out on the couch.

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Just got back from a round trip on acid airlines."

"Fuck you, man. I'm sick." he said as he started to wake up.

"Aw, you have a tear in your uterus?"

"No, that was last week. My stomach hurts like a bitch. I think I ate some bad pussy last night."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what happened."

"It was your moms."

"OK, one; that's completely discredited because we have the same mom. Two; if you're still doing mom jokes, then... well then you're just a douche bag."

"I have been dubbed 'The Masingale Man' of my time. We have anything to eat?"

"There's cottage cheese halushki in the fridge."

"Dude, I'm burnt the fuck out on halushki."

"Shoot a turkey then."

"I was huntin' all morning, man."

"Are you sure you were hunting? Are you sure you weren't smoking blunts on the crick log twenty yards in from the tree line?"

"... I can't say that I am."

"Of course you can't. Speaking of which, I'd say it's about that time."

"Agreed. Roll some of that Jamaican Jap-Slap."

"Dude, for the fiftieth time, it's called Alaskan Thunder-Fuck."

"Yes, Atlantic Snow Crab, just roll 'at shit up."

The conversation was interrupted by a loud noise, one familiar to the two farmers.

"Pretty sure that's him." Aaron said.

"Gimme' the key."

He tossed his brother the key to their gun cabinet as he grabbed his 45 off of the counter.

"You fuck up anything in that cabinet, I'm killing you and taking your laptop."

"Don't you think taking my laptop's a bit extreme?"

"Shut up and get the guns."

Aaron bolted out the door to start up his truck.

"Come on you piece of shit." He complained as he cranked the starter. After a few more seconds of struggle, the engine finally revved up.

"YO!" his brother yelled from the house, "Do you want the AK or the M8?"

"Bring 'em both!"

"I'm using the elephant gun!"

"No! Put that fucking thing back before you blow another doorway through the wall! Besides, it's a priceless antique!"

"You're a priceless antique!"

"Shut up and get in the bed!"

His brother ran out with the guns and hopped in the bed. Dante joined him while Aaron and Lady got in the cab. A large brown truck came screaming by as they were pulling out of the driveway.

"Punch it, A!"

Gravel spit as the 4x4 shot out of the driveway. Aaron had the pedal to the floor, but they still couldn't catch up to the truck.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell's in that thing?" he complained.

"A, cut it into the trail!" his brother yelled.

"Ah, yeah."

Aaron cut the tires left into the ATV trail through the woods. It would shoot them out to the other section of the road, and if timed right, right in front of the truck.

"Hang on, it's gonna' get a bit bumpy!" he said

His brother and Dante gripped the sides of the truck and held on tight as they bounced down the dirt path. After a series of twists and turns, the exit back onto the road was in sight. The closer they got, the louder the sound of the massive truck got. Dante knew they would wind up coming out right in front of it, so he readied himself on the left end of the truck.

"Tell him to get ready to make that left sharp."

"Got it. A, hit it fast!"

Dante withdrew Rebellion and perched himself on the edge. He looked to see how close at was, then timed it.

"3… 2… 1…"

The truck hit the left turn fast enough to nearly tip it. Dante propelled backwards through the air, positioned Rebellion mid turn, and thrust it through the windshield of the massive truck and right into the demon's chest, landing perfectly on the hood. He reached in with his free hand, cut the wheel to his left, and jumped off with Rebellion right before the truck flew onto it's side and slid off into the field.

"Holy shit." Aaron said as he brought the truck to a halt.

"Guess we didn't need the AK or the M8." his brother laughed.

"Guess not." Lady said, rather irritated as she stepped out of the truck."

"That was one of my better ones." Dante said with a smirk as he approached the group, Rebellion resting on his shoulders.

"Showoff." Lady said.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'll kill the next one more conservatively, OK?"

"Fuck you, Dante."

He grinned. "Foxxy!"

A noise from the wreckage of the truck came.

"Well, I'll be damned." Dante said as he turned around.

He saw the crippled figure of the demon struggle to his feet. It stared straight at him, and he stared right back.

"OK, Yeller, time to go." Dante approached the demon to finish it off.

The crippled demon leaped at Dante, who caught it by the wrists in mid-air, and slammed it to the ground. He then withdrew Ebony, placed the barrel against its temple, and damn near blew its entire head off.

"Send Morrison my cash in unmarked twenties." he said as he walked back to the truck.

They all heard a noise, and turned to see that the demon had outstretched its wings. Dante ran at it, but couldn't get there before it got to its feet and leaped into the air. He watched as it flew off into the night sky, perplexed.

"When was the last time a demon survived the loss of its head?" Lady asked as she stared up to the sky.

"It's been a minute."

"And when was the last time a demon ran from you?"

"Couldn't tell ya'. I highly doubt it means we've seen the last him, though."

"I'd be disappointed if it did."

Dante smiled.

"Damn, that was the craziest shit I've ever seen." Aaron said.

"Obviously you're not a demon hunter." Dante laughed.

"I mean, I try to squeeze some in during deer, but those damn game wardens and their laws..."

"Alright, smart-ass," Dante laughed. "Just take us back so we can get goin'."

"You guys wanna' burn one before you head out?"

"Thanks, but the ride home's gonna' be long enough without being on stoned central standard time."

"Good point."

"Hey, guys!" Aaron's brother said. Come check this shit out!"

"Get the fuck back here, we're takin' off!"

"No, dude, seriously, there's like a dozen bodies in here!"

"What?"

The other three walked over to the back end of the overturned truck. Sure enough, there was a pile of bodies in the back of the truck.

"Oh, that smells nice." Dante said.

"This explains the ones who went missing." Lady said.

"We'll report it when we get back."

"Alright, well let's go. We have a long trip back." Lady insisted.

The farmers drove the two hunters back to the farm to send them on their way.

"We'll let Morrison know if anything else happens." Aaron said.

"Alright. Be on alert, he could come back anytime." Dante said.

"Will do."

Dante and Lady got in the car and headed back. The first ten minutes was dead silent.

"So... we're not engaging in conversation anymore?" Dante asked.

"Next time you're gonna' handle a demon by yourself, don't drag me with you on a five hour trek up and back."

"Because I _really_ plan it to be that way."

"Well do you think you could've let me get off a shot or two?"

"Lady, I don't plan out how I kill these things, I just act par the situation."

"Just shut up and drive, Dante."

"Whatever, Lady."

She put her headphones back in and faced the window. He started to wonder why she was in such a foul mood.

"Hmm... could possibly be her crazy-ass hormones... which could possibly mean good things in the future."

He smiled. Whether she knew it or not, he was absolutely crazy about her. He knew that she never considered herself to be attractive, but she was dead wrong. An absolutely perfect body, and the cutest face he'd ever seen. Her scars only made her more attractive to him. They were all symbols of her toughness. And, as much as he took pride in being able to please her, she pleased him unlike any he'd ever had. He started to daydream a few months back to one of his greatest, but to him, most shameful sexual experiences with her.

* * *

He remembered it in near perfect detail, as if it had just happened. And it was incredible that if he hadn't heard that random click in the cellar, he wouldn't have even seen it; the bag with an 8-Ball of coke. He'd never tried it, only seen it in his favorite movies from his adolescence. He figured he'd give it a shot. Being a demon, he could probably handle it.

All he felt was numb. Pain hardly effected him in the first place, but now that this was in his system, he felt truly invincible. He wasn't sure what this feeling was, but it felt oddly similar. He decided to take a drive to the east side, more-so south. You didn't see too many people out this way. In fact, you didn't see anyone out this way, and there was a reason for that.

The Pit.

It was the hording hole for demons in the city. When they weren't running the streets killing people, they fed on their prey in the pit.

Dante had returned home after injesting his blow to retrieve Agni and Rudra. He hadn't taken them out for a spin in a while, and decided this would be a good day for it.

Dante pulled up to the edge of the cliff overlooking the pit. He was still totally numb, and looked as if he were about to destroy an army. Fitting, considering this suicide mission was exactly what he was about to do. After snorting whatever was left of his candy, he exited his car with his twin blades, and leapt into the pit. While landing, his blades were spinning viciously, locking off the heads of every demon within the diameter of his reach. His feet landed, his blades ready, his mouth salivating at the thought of the hunt. He didn't even notice the awful stench of the decaying bodies all around him. His eyes were showing something that had the demons backing off in fear. It was then he realized was he felt like, for the first time since in a long time...

He felt like a demon.

The hybrid ripped through the demon horde like a knife through soft fabric. Agni and Rudra were the instruments of a blood bath the likes of which Dante had never created. He was hacking demons in half with ease, sending limbs and heads flying everywhere. Eventually, a few demons got a hold of Dante, and rid him of his blades and his jacket. Dante proceeded to rip one of the demon's arms off, and deliver a haymaker to another that caved in it's entire face. With his bare hands, and demons clawing the bare skin of his back, Dante tore the rest of them apart. Soaked in blood, he stood there with hundreds of dead demons at his feet. In his trance, another demonic need crept it's way into Dante's mind. And it was his favorite need of all.

The need to mate.

Lady had just walked through the doors of Devil May Cry. She had just gotten word of a mission and dropped by to see if Dante wanted any part of it. She was really surprised that Dante wasn't at his desk, but when she saw Rebellion laying on the desk along with Ebony & Ivory, she began to worry.

"Dante?"

Nothing.

"Dante?"

After another answer of silence, she turned to exit the shop, thinking something had happened. The doors then flew open, revealing a shirtless and badly cut up Dante.

"Oh my God, Dante! What the hell happened to you?"

She was answered by a sadistic grin.

"Dante?"

He threw Agni and Rudra to the sides and started walking towards her rather quickly. Too quickly for comfort.

"Dante!" she began to withdraw her pistol but was stopped by his quick and firm grip. He forced her up against the wall, and stared into her eyes, which met his icy, maniacal ones. He licked his lips, and shoved his tongue down Lady's throat. His touch was hard. Violent. She initially tried to struggle, but knew that Dante was in no other mood than completely having his way with her. He literally ripped her clothes from her body, and began feeling her up all over, squeezing and sucking on her firm, milky tits, his length now poking her in her stomach. She had completely forgot how nervous she was just seconds ago due to her lust flaring up with what he was doing to her. He flipped her over, and went to his knees. He started to sniff her like dog, running his nose along her opening from behind.

"Mmmmmmm!" He moaned after a long whiff, making her blush madly.

She moaned as she knew she definitely satisfied her lover in that regard. The same treatment he had just given her breasts he was now applying to her thighs and ass. She thrashed about wildly as he continued. He finally made his way back up, where he started sucking and biting the sensitive flesh. Funny that the song playing on the radio was Sex And Candy. In the middle of his groping, he suddenly swung her around and bent her over on the desk. He squeezed her ass as he bent his head over to her ear.

"Tell me where you want it." his hot, lust filled voice breathed onto her neck.

"Ohh... she moaned as his fingers brushed her opening.

"Say it."

He started to probe her.

"Ughnnnnn!" she gasped.

"Say it, bitch."

He rammed his four fingers up into, feeling hot fluids rushing around them.

"OHH!" she yelled.

She snaked her arm around his neck after gathering herself from his grip. She brought her mouth to his ear, and seductively whispered, "In my pussy."

He felt goosebumps form on his skin. He knelt down to give her one last mighty lick, sopping up her leaking opening and making her convulse violently in the process. He then lifted her legs upon his hips, and forced his manhood into her walls. There was no subtlety or romance this time. It was hot, nasty sex, and he was giving it to her like never before. She was crying his name out loud for the whole city to hear as he humped her like an animal, causing her to orgasm multiple times before he was even close to being finished.

"Oh, OHH, OHH, DANTE!" she yelled as the pool of her cum collecting on the floor became rather large. "DANTE, I-I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!"

He upped his pace and force to the point of absurd. She was now losing feeling in her entire body, and eventually, her consciousness as well. After a few more mighty thrusts, she blacked out. She was awakened only seconds later by the deafening scream from his orgasm. She could feel nothing but pure pleasure from the whole experience as he collapsed onto her back, both of them sweating like animals. It was around this time that his high was wearing off, but he still knew exactly what he had just did, and a wave of guilt flowed over him.

"Oh my God, Lady..." he said as he exited her. "I'm so sorry."

He felt awful that he had used her for his own sexual relief and possibly hurt her doing so. He felt like he had violated her without her permission.

"Oh, Dante..." she said as she turned to face him. "Do not apologize." she kissed his lips. "That was amazing."

He brought her in and held her tight to his frame.

"You're incredible." he said.

"You too, babe." she winked at him.

* * *

The two were amazed when they pulled up to Devil May Cry and saw that Morrison was still there.

"Twenty bucks says there's beer cans and cigarette butts all over the place." Dante said.

"That's fine, but you owe me enough money as it is." Lady replied.

"How could I forget?"

They walked into the shop to see Morrison asleep on the couch.

"Figures. Hey! Housekeeper!" Dante yelled. "Get up n' get out, I'm tired."

Morrison shot up from his nap.

"Aw, man, good nap. How'd it go?"

"A million fuckin' laughs. Now vacate my office."

Morrison was too groggy to argue. "See you tomorrow, dip-shit."

"Sounds great, ass-hole."

Morrison left and the two made their way to Dante's room. Lady settled herself on the bed and began freeing herself of bondage. Dante did the same and laid down next to her. He started kissing her, and she didn't resist. He began to kiss a trail down to her panty line, where she felt his fingers grip. She knew he wanted to make it up to her, but she also knew that he had to have been dead tired.

"Dante, you don't have to-"

She was cut off by the sound of his snoring.

"Wow." she laughed before dozing off herself, drifting into another dream.

* * *

It had been two years since the tower. Two years since they had lost someone close to them. The weather signified the mood. Clouds, almost pitch black. No rain, but it was coming.

She didn't want to go. She knew that he knew what day it was. She had to, though. She needed comfort because, as much as she hated to admit it, she was hurting. She wanted to know if he was.

She didn't know how to bring it up. She still didn't want to. He could tell by the desperate look on her face. He got up and walked to her, looking down into her eyes. They were full of hurt. She wrapped her arms around him and started crying into his chest. He held her tight to his frame. She was worried that this would upset him, but upon looking into his eyes, she could see that he wanted to be there for her. Maybe he wanted her to be there with him. After all, the reality of that day was the same for him. He took her face in his hand, stroking her gently.

"You're always so beautiful." he said.

She blushed. She knew he didn't say things like that often, and it warmed her heart that he would for her. They made their way upstairs. He gently laid her upon his bed, and locked himself in a deep, passionate kiss with her. Their tongues never leaving each other, their eyes closed, he started to slowly slide her skirt and panties down as she unbuttoned her blouse and undid her bra. She helped him push his shirt off before her focus went to his pants. He started to plant hot kisses at the nape of her neck as she tried to focus on undoing his belt, wanting him to be as bare as her as quickly as possible. He moved his hands to remove his pants himself. He could tell by her early tensing that she couldn't focus on anything else. She splayed her legs, letting him know how badly she wanted him to start He removed his boxers, and within seconds, had his shaft rammed into her. She wrapped her legs around him as her walls quickly contracted around him, causing him to grunt with every movement. He started fast and hard, and she was already almost there.

"Oh, Dante... I'm..."

He abruptly stopped, knowing that she wanted to enjoy this. He repositioned himself, and caught this look in her eyes. For some reason, he couldn't look away. Something in her gaze forced his upon her mismatched orbs. They were showing something that made him unable to look away. A look that said she needed caring, and, as much as he hated to admit it, he did want something to care for. It must have been apparent because her eyes couldn't leave his either. He started to rock into her slowly and soft. This was a new level of intimacy between each other that neither had ever experienced. They could see the emotion in each others eyes as he continued his pace, making her whimper and gasp softly. He ran his hand down her side and onto her hip as he kept himself propped up with the other. Their eyes were still locked, still sharing the emotion they wanted to relieve. He kept going, stroking her bangs away from her face, giving every loving touch to her that he had. She felt her orgasm coming, but unlike other times, she didn't have to brace herself for it. This orgasm came so smoothly, but it was just as enjoyable as the others.

"Ahh-hh!" she gasped loudly as her fluids rushed onto him.

He didn't even take time to finish himself. He didn't care. All he cared about was that she was satisfied and happy. He withdrew from her, and clutched her tight in his embrace. He maybe thought that this was what he wanted; the need to be needed. All he really knew for sure was that he was happy with her. And all she really knew was that she was happy with him.

* * *

Lady woke up to the deafening sound of heavy rain. It pelted off of the windows like BBs. She looked over to see that it was already passed 2:00, but she was too comfortable to care. She looked down at Dante to see him stirring a bit.

"Mmm..." she heard him moan. "Ohh..." he was dreaming. "Oh... Lady..." he said. "That feels so good."

Her face lit up like the Fourth of July. The fact that he was dreaming about her that way made her feel sexier than she ever had. He started to wake up.

"Oh, man." he said, still a bit groggy. "Hey, gorgeous."

"Hey you." she said, sly. "Have any dreams?"

She saw him swallow hard.

"Umm...no. You know me, I usually don't dream when I sleep. I'm gonna' hop in the shower."

He shed his clothes, and she instantly noticed his massive erection.

"Unbelievable!" she thought to herself as he walked into the bathroom.

"And the nerve of that prick to say what he did to me about my dreams!"

She got up, shed whatever remaining clothes she was wearing, and stormed into the bathroom. She could see him already working himself. She ripped open the shower door

"Lady!" A shocked Dante yelled.

Lady had that grin that she got whenever she would beat him at something.

"What?"

She looked down at his shaft.

"Now I know what _you_ dream about, you horny devil."

She went to her knees.

"Oh... my... God..." Dante thought to himself.

Lady's mouth was quickly around his rock hard length, and she started to suck him like a popsicle on a hot summer day. Not ten seconds into and he was already taking deep gasps. Her hands shot around him to grope his ass. The water ran down him as she began to lick him.

"Ughnn... oh, Lady, please don't stop."

She looked up to give him the cutest little dirty look he'd ever seen, and he all but lost it. He didn't know what it was, but this feeling he had for her was get stronger with every stroke. His knees were getting weak as she suck started him to ecstasy. She continued to milk him, making him moan every time she hit the sweet spot. His stomach was pumping ferociously. She began rolling his balls between her four fingers. He shuddered.

"Oh- Oh... fuck..."

He felt his seed coursing through his shaft, and he knew that the load would be quite large.

"Oh... Lady..."

He started to pull away, but she pulled him back in. He was nervous because he didn't want her to gag, but extremely happy that she was going to let him finish without extraction. A few more bobs of her head, and he shot his essence into her mouth as he let out the loudest moan he ever had, his knees buckling beneath him. She gave not one gag reflex as he completely finished his orgasm inside her mouth. It was without question the best one he had ever experienced.

"Oh, Jesus Christ." he breathed out as his head fell against the wall of the shower, the hot water trickling down him. "Lady..." he said as he took her cheek in his hand, looking into her eyes, letting her know that he had just been floored by what she did. "That was incredible."

She grinned, and came back up, licking a trail up his flesh. She turned the water off and pulled him out of the shower. She had him by the wrists, and he was enjoying this too much to give any resistance. Back into the dark, gloominess of his bedroom, she forced him up against the wall. She began to grind all over him, forcing his leg between hers, resting her hot, leaking pussy on his thigh. She pressed her breasts up against his chest, then suddenly whipped around. She slowly descended backed his still rock-hard shaft, forcing it in her ass almost entirely.

"Ohhhhhhh..." he moaned as his flesh was suffocated by her warmth. She began to grind back into him, going at a gradually increasing pace. He was now moaning with nearly every movement as he gripped her hips and breasts to keep from falling down. She went for a few more moments to get him wet again. She then vacated her seat and pulled him onto the bed with her. She mounted him, and slowly descended onto his cock that was now dripping with pre-cum. Once he was inside her wet valley, she started to rock into him as hard as she could. They were now moaning in unison as he cupped her breasts and rubbed her nipples with his thumbs, squeezing them when she came down to kiss him. Her hands were on his chest as his swung back around to feel up her back. She then straightened herself out and began bouncing on him.

"Oh, God..." he moaned as she continued. He squeezed her ass as she felt herself up, squeezing her own breasts, pinching and pulling on her nipples. Her walls contracted, and his moans amplified to cries. After a few more moments of grinding, she reached her climax, and a fountain of her sticky cum flowed down his dick as her orgasm exited her fully, leaving her screaming, "YES!"

Her walls tightened around him as she continued to grind, not stopping until her man was satisfied. A few more moments of pure heaven now lubricated in her cum, and he blew his load again.

"Ah-ohhh, Lady!"

"He screamed my name. Mission accomplished." she thought to herself.

"Wow," he said as she got off of him. "Since when were you such a horny little temptress?"

"I have been with you all this time."

"Good point."

They enjoyed each others smile and a long kiss.

* * *

**OK, so it was less than THREE weeks. School caught up to me, so did work. I also spent a good amount of time trying to watch Live Scenes From New York in its entirety. If you have any appreciation for music, you'll watch that concert. Amazing. PEACE!**


	6. A Good Day, A Better Flashback

**_A Burning Need_**

_Chapter 6: A Good Day, A Better Flashback_

"You know..." Lady started, "This is nice pretty nice."

"Yeah," Dante replied. "No hunting demons, no dealing with debt collectors, no Morrison..."

"I know. I could get used to this."

Dante laid there resting the back of his head on his hands, smiling with his eyes closed. Lady was running her hands all over his muscular physique. He loved that. Her soft touch, enough to make him purr like a lion. He scooped her in, letting her head rest on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat while her head moved up and down with his chest, his hand gently stroking her hair.

Rare was the time Dante and Lady ever got to spend time like this with each other. Even when they did before, it was just a drink or two at the bar, a card game, or a game of pool. Now when they did, it was things like this; them laying together in Dante's bed, playfully teasing each other, enjoying the free flow of music from the radio. It was moments of tranquility like this that reminded each of them why life was worth living, amidst this never ending struggle against the demons. What they were both starting to realize was that they only had these moments when they were together, and it was becoming more evident the happiness they brought each other.

He'd never admit it, but one of the things that Dante loved the most about Lady was that he could wake up the morning after an evening with her, and she'd still be there. The warmth and feeling of her next to him in the morning was a nice reprieve to the empty feeling he'd have after a one night stand with some random chick from the bar. He loved seeing her disheveled bangs over her closed eyes, and how cute she was when she woke up, stretching and grumbling the same way he did.

He began to realize that although the sex was great, it was no longer everything. But what a treat that was. There was no other woman on Earth who could make him scream like she did, and he knew it. Thinking back on it, it wasn't the first time.

* * *

Dante sat at his desk going through papers like a maniac. Debt had finally caught up with him, and it was more than he realized. He was anxiously waiting on Enzo to drop by with a job that he desperately needed. If he didn't get money soon, he was going to have to declare bankruptcy, and he wasn't exactly digging the idea of being out on the streets.

Frustration was building even more with his lack of mathematical intelligence. Even after hours of going through his papers again and again, he still hadn't correctly calculated the amount of money he actually did owe.

"Damn it!"

"Hey, I'll make this real easy for you," Morrison started. "The amount of money you're gonna' come up with is gonna' be wrong no matter what, and you don't have shit to meet it anyways,"

"Thank you, any other uplifting pieces of knowledge you'd like to drop?" Dante snapped.

"If you'd let me finish, stop giving yourself a headache doing elementary math and go get a fucking job."

"Well, your dego counterpart _should_ be dropping by soon with said job."

"He may be dropping by, but I wouldn't hold out much hope for the soon. Last night was Thirsty Thursday at DeFalio's."

"Great." Dante pushed his papers off the desk. "You mind doing me a favor and leaving?"

"Well, even though you're in such a good mood," He put his hat on. "I actually have shit to do."

"I'm sure it involves fucking someone out of something."

"Would you expect anything else?" He walked out the door.

Dante fell back in his chair, full of anxiety, which was rare for him. He could kill demons with no effort at all, but there was only one way to kill bills; money, which he was deprived of completely. Things only looked bleaker as the day went on without any word from Enzo.

"Un-fucking-believable." He muttered to himself.

His eyes shot for the door when he heard it open, but it wasn't Enzo.

"Oh, hey Lady."

"Don't sound too excited to see me." She smirked, trampling over his papers.

"Sorry, that drunk fuck Enzo's been keeping me waiting all day."

"What's up?" She propped herself up on the desk, folding her left leg over her right.

"I'm waiting on a job. I have no money and these debt collectors are right up my ass. I'm just stressed out as hell."

"Dante stressed? Well, isn't this something."

He responded with a huff.

She could tell that he really was worrying about this, and decided to repay one of her many owed favors.

"Well," She licked her lips and got down from her seat. "We have ways of fixing that, don't we?"

She climbed into his lap and began smothering him with kisses, her knees on his thighs as she ran her hands all over his bare chest.

"Ugh, Lady, you have no idea how much I could-" He shuttered when she licked his ear. "Ohhhhh, go for this right now. But I really need to-"

"I'm not asking you."

She began to slowly submerge, moving her hands down his sides as she began a trail with her tongue, caressing his skin, forcing him to forget his debt instantly. She bit and tugged at his nipples lightly before continuing down her trail, licking, kissing and sucking at his skin.

Dante tossed his head back and smiled. As shitty as this day had been, he left it to Lady to make it a good one.

Goosebumps formed on his skin as she got closer and closer to her destination. She tongued and licked circles around his naval while she undid his pants. He adjusted himself in the chair as she got down in between his legs, now licking his waist and the area below.

"Ohh, you little temptress."

She gave him a horny smile before pulling his pants off, his erection uncomfortably pushing against his boxers. She began planting more kisses on his quads and thighs, sharp breaths now escaping his lips. After a few more moments of teasing him, she snaked her hand into his boxers, gripped his flesh tightly, and began jerking him up and down, forcing instant moans out of him.

"Ahhhhh, you..."

She smiled again as she kept a constant pace, getting him wet as his facial expressions let her know that he was loving this.

Both stopped and looked to the door as they heard the sounds of an old-ass car coming to a painful stop. Lady got down further and pulled Dante in closer, hiding herself under the desk before Enzo got inside.

"Awful timing." Dante thought. But Lady still wasn't done.

She began yanking his boxers off as Enzo made his way in. He franticly tried to stop her, but had no success as she succeeded in removing him from his final piece of clothing. He sat with saucer-like eyes as Enzo made his way over to him, Dante only niw realizing that he was completely bare with his agent about to talk to him. He hoped that his face wasn't beet red.

"Sorry I'm late, fuck-tard, long night."

"About time." He was trying to appear as normal as possible.

"Okay, so I think I got you a real jackpot of a job."

"No shit. Where's it a-" He lost his breath and speech as he felt Lady's lips close around his swollen head. "... at?" he finished after regaining his breath.

Enzo stared at him for a few seconds. "... The Ridge. And yes, that means the rich white people's neighborhood. Apparently demons are attacking the little rich white kids." He laughed.

"H-how much?" Dante continued to struggle speaking, Lady now sucking him dry. His chest and stomach were heaving as he prayed for Enzo to leave as soon as possible.

"Fifty grand. You gotta' love how they'll spend whatever to fix a problem so long as they don't have to do shit."

"Yeah..." His face tensed as he let out another heavy breath. Lady's tongue was doing wonders working around his shaft as she continued to move up and down, forcing his entire body to tense now, Enzo starting to notice.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. When am I going to- Oh-Ohh, fuck." He could feel himself start to climax.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Just tell me what time to go!"

"Seven!"

"Alright, tell them that I'll be the-" His load finally blew and he let out a monstrous moan. "Ohhhhh! Oh my God. He fell forward and pounded his fist off of the desk."

"Okay, I'm gonna' leave now."

"Please do."

"And you're welcome, too." He got up and made his way for the door. He looked back to see Dante still breathing and sweating heavily, giving him a half-assed wave goodbye. Enzo shook his head. "Freak."

Dante collapsed back into his chair, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"You bitch."

"And that's the thanks I get?" She asked as she rose from her position.

"No..." He stood up. "This is!"

He flipped her around, forced her over the desk, and pressed himself up on her.

"I hope you don't have to walk anywhere today." He growled in her ear.

He ripped her skirt and panties from her body, and shoved his still erect manhood deep into her rear. Her body seized as she gripped the other end of the desk. He began humping her at an absurd pace, forcing loud cries out of her, squeezing her plump ass.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Ohhhhhhhhh."

She moaned.

He lifted his right leg and planted his foot on the desk, gaining better access . He freed one hand to go underneath and rub her, her moans now amplified to screams as she was now receiving it on both ends, while his other hand pulled her back by her raven locks.

"Ahhhhh, Dante, fuck me, harder. Harder!"

He smiled mischievously as he humped her even harder, and rub her even faster. He felt her sticky fluids form on his fingers, making him take them back for a whiff and a taste.

"Mmm, always wonderful."

He exited her and turned her back around. She jumped on his hips as he rammed himself up into her tight wetness, thrusting upward with her entire weight being supported by him. She wrapped her legs around him so his hands were free to caress her breasts under her blouse and bra. Her hands ran through his white mane as she was getting closer with every thrust.

"Oh, Dante..." He responded by quickening his pace. "OHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He was fucking her as hard and as fast as he could, her cum now running down his shaft and legs, waiting to explode into a massive orgasm.

"Oh, Dante, I'm gonna' cum!"

He thrust up into her a few more times before her walls tightened to a vice, and her orgasm finally exited her.

"OHHHHH, AHHHHHHHH, DANTE!"

He kept going for a short while, leaving her fully satisfied before he withdrew from her warmth and sat her on his desk.

"Wow." She said.

"Same to you." He smiled. "Now, what the fuck was I all worried about again?"

**Figured I'd update. This shit is getting hits out the ass. For those not reading BNS because they believe it won't have any of this, be patient. It's coming. The next two chapters for that are already under progress and will be here when polished and done completely.**

**"I mean, say what you want about the tenets of national socialism, Dude, at least it's an ethos."**

**PEACE!**


	7. Moderation

**Damn, it's been eight months... Werrrd?**

_**A Burning Need**_

_Chapter Seven: Moderation_

The beast limped across the cement floor of the dank church cellar, the everlasting odor lingering despite the cool air beneath the earth.

But how couldn't it?

Generation upon generation. Dozens, if not hundreds of them lining nearly every square inch of the ceiling. It was a sight that would bring a devil to his knees. Well, most any other devil. He dragged himself towards the spot of light from the pipe, nearing one of his fresher victims. It was surprised to see it still moving. Very few of them fought. It was simply easier just to give in instead of fighting the pain. It took a gruesome tool from its worktable and stood over the squirming body. Writhing in pain, and near suffocation, it tried desperately to escape its confinements. But it was no use. The demon had done this before; it would leave nothing unchecked. It cut open the bag to reveal the pale, ghostly face of its captive. Usually, it would savor the fear of its victim; and there was certainly no shortage from this one once it looked up into the demons eyes; but this time, it wanted what it needed immediately. It was eager to go after those who did this to it, though it would be difficult. It couldn't smell fear on them like it did almost every other it encountered. They would be difficult to trace. Nevertheless, the sooner it was healed, the sooner it could hunt.

It began dissecting around the young man's rib cage, separating bone and muscle from the rest of his body, the screams of pain soft and weak, like those in a nightmare. The beast masterfully cut around the bone, separating the flesh and tissue from the ribs and revealing the victims inner organs. Once the last of the muscle had been removed, the beast pulled back on each rib, breaking each of them outwards so as not to puncture the heart. It's beat was steady, but only because of the combination of near death and fear. One or the other would have the heart beating either barely or rapidly, but with both, it was as if they equaled the victim's pulse out to its regular pace, further elongating his suffering. Essentially, it was open-heart surgery without anesthetics. Mind splitting pain, made only worse by the frigid air.

Once the demon had completely revealed the heart, it turned its attention to the bloody pile of meat it had cut off of the ribs sitting on the dirty cement floor. It bent down and grabbed a handful of the flesh, blood dripping from it as it held it up to its face. Then, to the mans utter horror, the beast began consuming it greedily, eyes wide while blood accompanied the saliva dripping from its mouth. It's own flesh and muscle began regenerating as it fed, the man, despite his condition, still wondering what the hell kind of demon this was. He'd known that demons existed, but never one like this.

As the beast finished that portion of the meal, he looked back at the pale man, now barely moving, frozen in complete fear. The demon grew a sadistic smile, and walked back over the man, holding his blade, which the man could see was clearly not made of any type of metal or alloy. It knelt down next to the victim and began cutting the arteries from the heart, blood spitting from them as they detached. The man's sight grew dim. Unfortunately, not dim enough to prevent him from witnessing the creature devour the very heart he had just cut from his chest. It's eyes rolled back into its head as it sunk its teeth into the savory organ, sucking the juices from it as it could feel itself replenishing, regaining strength. The man finally faded away as the last thing he saw was the demon's evil, sadistic grin. As the beast finished the last remnants of it's meal, it felt the rest of its energy and strength return. Blood still dripping from mouth, the beast made its way back over to the worktable. Dust exploded in the air as it pulled back the large tarp, revealing a wide variety of gruesome weapons; some metallic, but most carved out from the bones of his victims. Without taking time for consideration, the beast took what it planned to use, placed them in his dark, raggedy outfit, and put its old fashioned cowboy hat back on before making its way out into the sun.

* * *

" Cute as fuck."

"Alright."

"And she smokes weed."

"Nice!"

"And she brought shit of her own."

"And she brought shit of her own."

"And she had blunts."

"And she had blunts!

"And she rolled the blunts."

"AND she rolled the blunts!"

"AND she gave me the pussy!"

"… Daaaaaaaaamn."

"And then the floors opened up beneath us and I realized I was trippin' on acid."

"Oh, that's beat."

"Not really, it was the shit."

The less-than-intellignet conversation was interrupted by three knocks.

"S'open." Aaron replied.

Dante made his way into dimly lit garage where he was instructed to meet Aaron, who was making his weekly visit to re-up. He, along with the slender man who was Aaron's dealer, sat glued to the the couch, eyes narrow and red.

"You damn kids and your marijuana." Dante joked.

"There he is." Aaron got up to shake Dante's hand. "What up, mang?"

"Same shit, different day." He shook his hand. "Workin' hard?" He smirked.

"Isn't it obvious?" He laughed. "This is my boy, Dale."

"Yeah bro, I'm Dale, but everyone calls me Mleet." He extended his hand.

"Dante." Dante shook his hand as well. "So, doin' some business?"

"Yup. Just sold him a zip of straight fire. You need?"

"Thanks, but I'm good." He replied. "So, Aaron, what's the deal with our friend up north?"

"Hold up, lemme' see who this is." He picked up his vibrating phone. "Oh, Jesus Christ." He flipped it open. "What?" He answered.

"Yoooooooo..." They heard Aaron's brother from the other end. "M'at the store..."

"...Okay..."

"They're outta' Reese's Puffs."

Aaron sighed. "Then buy a box of Peanut Butter Captain Crunch and a box of Coca Puffs. We'll combine 'em, it's the same thing. And don't forget to get milk."

"Aight... Yee want A-thing else?"

"Hot Pockets and a gallon of sweet tea. And some chips"

"Kay, I gaw'cha."

Aaron hung up the phone.

"One's on the weed, the other's on munchies. Love it." Mleet laughed

"He is straight tripping on shrooms." Aaron put his phone down.

"Shrooms?" Mleet asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he's been chillin' with that Crazy Earny motherfucker."

"Ain't he the dude that killed his neighbor's dog?"

"Yup."

"I don't even wanna' know." Dante chuckled.

"Actually you do, it's pretty funny." Aaron started. "Hit this joint first, it'll make it that much more enjoyable."

Hesitant at first, Dante decided that it had been more than a while, and decided to take a draw from the roll of dope.

"So this guy's neighbor goes on vacation for a week and leaves his dog in the house with only food, water, and a place to shit. Thing is barking all damn day, every day. So, Earny decided to do something about it." He took the joint from Dante, hit it, then passed it to Mleet. "Jimmies the lock on the front door, grabs the dog by the leash, goes upstairs into the bedroom, ties the leash off to the one leg of the bed, and tosses the fucking dog out the second story window."

"Problem solved, I guess." Dante laughed.

"Then, when dude got home, Earny's sittin' on his porch, points to his neighbor's window where the damn thing's still hanging after like five days, and goes, 'Look, your dog committed suicide.'"

"I won't lie, that is funny." Dante said.

"That's just one of his fucked-up-ass tales." He hit the joint again. "Yo, Mleet, get us some drinks. I got cotton mouth like a son bitch."

"Aight, what you want?"

"Jack n' Coke. Want anything, Dante?"

"Beer if you have it." He noticed how dry his mouth was.

"Got it." He got up and staggered into the kitchen.

"So, any news on whatever the hell that thing was from the other night?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing." Dante replied. "Just gonna' have to wait for his next move. Lady's asking around the neighborhood where the last attacks happened right now. Thought you knew something."

"I do." He drew on the joint again. "Apparently when the cops got to that crazy-ass truck, there were barely any bodies left." He blew out his hit.

"So he went back for 'em..."

"Yeah, but why?"

Dante paused.

"... It's either one of or a combination of the two; They're very important trophies to him, and/or they're his source of food."

"That's just lovely."

Mleet came back into the room with the drinks. He tossed Dante his beer and handed Aaron his mixed drink in a very unusual cup.

"What's this?"

"This is my cup from jail!" He said with unusual excitement. "I made everything in this cup; Oodles O' Noodles, hot chocolate, oatmeal-"

"I don't want your fuckin' cup from jail!"

"Drink it, it's awesome!"

"I'm not drinking out of your cup from jail, switch me right now." He slammed the cup on the table. "Fuckin' things you probably did with this cup."

Dante downed his beer as he tried not to laugh. Everything seemed to be a bit more humorous due to the hit.

"Damn, that's some good dope." He said to Mleet.

"Yeah, dude, I only get the dankest shit. Everyone knows me cause' of it. I move fuckin' weight."

"Yeah, then you get busted because the cops pulled you over for hangin' out your sun roof drunk as fuck cruising down I-79 with ten pounds in your trunk. OFWGKTA blasting from your speakers and shit. Idiot."

"Dude, that doesn't count. That was the only time I ever did 195 Everclear."

"You killed half the bottle you dumb ass. You're lucky you didn't die."

"Shit is wicked, I'll attest." Dante said. "Sucks that you got busted, though. I was in jail for a day and I hated it." He remembered back to the Devil's Prison incident.

"Never had to go, but bailed my stupid-ass brother out plenty of times." Aaron said. "Is this why you have to kill all the demons?"

"What, you mean because the cops don't do anything but arrest potheads and drunks? Yes, that is exactly why."

"When I was in jail," Mleet interrupted. "I sharpened all my fingernails, ya' know, to points." They looked at him as if he were a mental patient. "Just incase I didn't have a shank and I'd get in trouble, I'd just claw 'em out! I'd just claw their eyes out!"

"... Cool story, Tarantino." Aaron rolled his eyes and shook his head, ignoring whatever comeback Mleet was mumbling. "Anyway, when I get back up to the cabin I'll give you a ring-a-ding to let you know what's up."

"Sounds good." Dante got up to leave. "Enjoy your smoke fest, boys." He shut the door.

"Well, that was just about useless."

* * *

Lady made her way back to Devil May Cry, no success coming from her investigation. Nobody she questioned in the neighborhood could give any additional information about the demon being that it was so late when it happened. She hoped that Dante had better luck.

She then started to wonder whether or not she wanted to be with Dante that night. She was sure he'd ask, but she wasn't sure she'd say yes. The truth was that she didn't want to burn out what they were doing. Too much of anything isn't good, and she understood this. The last week had gone by without anything happening, but she still wanted to wait a bit longer until they did anything again. It was also about her displaying a little bit of self control.

She pulled up to the curb of the shop and made her way inside, Dante snoozing at his desk.

"Wake up, lazy." She shouted.

"Gah, why do you have to interrupt my nap?"

"You told me to meet you here afterwards." She put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, yeah." He took his feet off the desk. "Find out anything?"

"No. You?"

"Nope. Just that he went back to that truck for the bodies."

"Great."

"Like I said to Aaron, we have to wait for his next move."

"That's just wonderful for his next victim."

"Lady, there's nothing else we can do right now."

"Fine, but I think we should go back up north tomorrow to check it out. If he went back for the bodies, his hideout must not be far."

"If he even has one." He got up and made his way over to her. "You busy tonight?"

"No." She replied.

"So…" he moved closer to her. "What's say we head on up to the old love shack?" He began planting soft kisses under her slender cheekbone.

"Mmm, I'd love to…" She felt the smile form on his eager lips while her face flushed. "But not tonight."

He paused, speechless.

"I'm kinda' tired, and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Oh… Okay."

"I'm sorry Dante, I just-"

"No, Lady, you're right. Business before pleasure." He smiled, and she did the same.

"See you tomorrow." She turned and headed for the door.

As the hybrid watched his shapely partner exit, he stood perplexed as to why she wasn't in the mood. Maybe she really was tired. At least that's what he hoped. It had been over a week since they had even seen each other. He started to worry if perhaps she was getting bored of it all, which was something that his ego simply couldn't allow.

"Fuck…" He spoke into his empty office. "Maybe I need to spice things up…"

The phone rang three times before a delayed response.

"Ughhhh, yo..." Aaron answered.

"Straighten up, stoner-mcgee." Dante replied.

"Uhh, damn mang, I ain't even come down off that joint yet n' yer already blowin' me up."

"That's kinda' why I called... I need some shit."

* * *

Dante was reminded of his high school days, driving at around two in the morning, tired as hell, with no intent other than to score some pot, and maybe get a double cheeseburger on the way home. He had to laugh at the fact that he was driving up there again. His gas tank hated him, as did his wallet. But he knew this would work because it had for him in the past. Aaron had already headed back up north, but he let Mleet know Dante was coming back. Not as if he were on any set sleeping schedule anyways.

Going down the dark road, he started thinking about Lady. He had really grown accustomed to her over the past few months, and he prayed she had as well. He didn't ignore that it would be in her nature to use him for sex, just as she had used him for plenty before, but he couldn't believe that anymore. At first it seemed like an applicable thought, but after they had shared so much more than just a sexual relationship, and how intimate that had gotten anyway, he knew there had to be something deeper.

Then again, maybe her addiction was becoming his. Maybe now, she was his ultimate object of desire and lust, instead of the other way around. He was getting turned on just thinking about her. It was truly amazing to him how her transition from teen girl to young woman had ended. She had been cute in her younger days, but now... she was nothing short of drop dead gorgeous to him.

Before he knew it, he was pulling back into Mleet's driveway. The door to the garage was still wide opened and he walked right in, smoke pouring out.

"There you are." Mleet mumbled. "Thought you got lost."

"Thanks for stayin' up."

"No problem. I'll do business anytime. So, whatchya' need?"

"In truth... I need something for me and a lady friend."

"Ohh... I know what you need." Aaron smiled and opened the bottom drawer of the nightstand. Dante instantly caught the intoxicating aroma. "You want the special request shit." He plopped the large bag of bright green dope on the table, about a quarter-pound's worth in Dante's estimation.

"Damn." Dante smiled. "What is this shit?"

"This is damn-near 100% pure indica." He pulled out a bud and handed it to Dante. "Shit's called Afro. Best aphrodisiac known to man. Better than that horny goat weed shit, that Sativa extract, this is the sex bomb."

He tossed him his bag and he tossed him his money in turn.

"Since you haven't smoked heavy in a while, take a seat. I got a bong loaded up of some funky funk. Let's get fucked up."

Dante recognized this type of dealer; the bake with customers dealer. As much as he wanted to get back home, he was in the mood to smoke, so...

"Why the fuck not."

* * *

**Yeah, I know this chapter wasn't the best, and you're all probably thinking, "Wow, this stoner's just making this a story about smoking weed." Hardly. It has to do with the progression of the story. There is a method to my madness, and believe me, shit gets real in the coming chapters. If you'll only stay tuned...**

**"We're scatterin' the fuckin' ashes, but just because we're bereaved doesn't make us SAPS!"**

**PEACE!**


End file.
